


Iterative Refinement

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Make that Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: He was Lex Luthor. He ruled his Earth until it was destroyed, so he moved to another one.





	Iterative Refinement

He was Lex Luthor. He ruled his Earth until it was destroyed, so he moved to another one.

He couldn't save the second, either. Neither the third nor the fourth. Losing the fifth hurt more, because he had fallen in love.

The sixth hurt the most. It was realizing Lex Luthor wasn't enough. He lost the seventh too, but it was on purpose, gathering enough data to approach to problem from a new angle.

He needed help. He ran the equations for months, living among the ruins of what had been Metropolis, and found out it was worse than that. Much worse.

For the eight Earth, he rerouted an small ship carrying a Kryptonian baby. It was almost enough.

For the ninth, he had an inspiration and killed the Waynes. 

For the tenth, he created so many heroes that they formed a League. That Earth was the first to survive.

It wasn't a solution he was happy with, but it was a solution.

He began to apply it to as many universes as he could.


End file.
